In the preparation of liquid treatment compositions, it is always an aim to improve technical capabilities thereof and aesthetics. The present invention specifically relates to the aim of improving on the traditional transparent or opaque aesthetics of liquid compositions. It is also an aim of the present invention to convey the composition's technical capabilities through the aesthetics of the composition. The present invention relates to liquid compositions comprising optical modifiers that are capable of refracting light such that the compositions appear pearlescent.
Pearlescence can be achieved by incorporation and suspension of a pearlescent agent in the liquid composition. Pearlescent agents include inorganic natural substances, such as mica, fish scales, bismuth oxychloride and titanium dioxide, and organic compounds such as metal salts of higher fatty acids, fatty glycol esters and fatty acid alkanolamides. The pearlescent agent can be acquired as a powder, suspension of the agent in a suitable suspending agent or where the agent is a crystal, it may be produced in situ.
Detergent compositions and pearlescent dispersions comprising pearlescent agent fatty acid glycol ester are disclosed in the following art; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,501 (to Kao); U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,305 (to Henkel); U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,659 (to Henkel); U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,700 (to Cognis). Liquid detergent compositions containing pearlescent agent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,017 (to Procter & Gamble). Liquid detergents for washing delicate garments containing pearlescent agent are disclosed in EP 520551 B1 (to Unilever).
It has been an aim of the present invention to communicate the improved fabric care benefits of a composition by using technical means, such as the addition of a further ingredient. The Applicants have found that the presence of pearlescent agents in a composition connotes a sense of softness and caring with the consumer.